Last Night
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [HinaNaru]What happens when Hinata searches for Naruto? It is Naruto's last night in Konoha before he leaves to train. What will happen between these two 13 year olds? All fluff! Please review!


Okay, I just love this couple to death and I have some inspiration to write a fluff!

Also, this is right after Sasuke leaves and before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya to train.

**Last Night**

Hinata walked through the empty dark streets of Konoha. Her heart beating softly, hands in her plush pockets fiddling with the lint.

She came to the base of the Hokage Mountain and looked up to see the face of the fourth, although she never knew him, seeing as he had died before she was even born, she felt like he was still lingering in Konoha.

Looking over to see the third, she felt a pang of sadness hit her, it had been so sad for him to die. He had been her Hokage, always been there for the village and her ever since she could remember.

She sighed and shook her head; she did not come out at this late hour of the night just to think of the sad thoughts of those who had passed. Rather, she came out in hopes of seeing the one person that she knew she might not see for years.

Naruto, he was leaving tomorrow and being that she just got back hours ago from a mission and she was leaving tomorrow for a clan meeting, she would not see him before he left.

When she got home and showered she ran out into the night in search of the blond haired boy that she held so dearly to her heart. But alas, he was not at his little apartment, nor at the ever-so-popular ramen shop. He was nowhere for her to find.

With sadness she walked to the top of the mountain, sitting on the ground and staring out into the night sky she let her tears fall.

As her crystal tears fell from her face she began to shiver, she had been in such a hurry to leave that she forgot her usual jacket.

For a few minutes she just sat there and cried, shivering and softly sobbing. Then, she felt a soft material placed on her shoulder, scared she jumped and looked up to see the very face that she had been looking for.

Naruto.

He looked down at her with worry and…. was that acceptance? She was not sure, but she noticed that around her shoulders was his orange jacket. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he sat down beside her.

She was quiet, she had wanted more than anything to see him, yet as he sat here staring forward into the night sky she did not know what to say.

"Why were you crying, you sounded so terribly sad." he said, his eyes now looking at her.

She looked down at her hands, a soft blush adorning her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped at her tears before looking up at his patient eyes and said, "I thought that I lost something."

He looked at her and nodded before turning his head to look forward once more. With out looking at her he said, "Why are you out here, it is pretty late out. Plus, you look like you just got done running."

She looked down at herself, and he was telling the truth, her legs had small stains from dirt and her sandals and dirt on them. Plus, it had to be some time past eleven.

She sniffled again before saying, "I-I wan-wanted to s-see…." She did not continue, she was scared of what he would think of her if she told him that she had been searching for him.

"Who? That person must be really important to you if you are staying out late and crying so sadly over him."

Hinata looked at him, blush still on her cheeks before saying, "He is really important to me." Their eyes locked for moment, and everything felt as if it had stopped.

Naruto smiled…almost sadly and looked away. Hinata who was used to seeing the happy Naruto asked, "Are you sa-sad?"

He looked at her, somewhat shocked then answered, "I am going to leave the only place that has ever been home to me. Leaving everything, and everyone I know behind. I guess that that is just starting to take its toll on me."

He smiled at her, she while blushing, smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Hinata inevitably sniffled again.

Naruto smiled at her and took one of his hands and wiped a remnant of her tears. Hinata was shocked and blushed at the intimate action by him. As Naruto's hand dropped, he placed over her hand.

If possible, she blushed even harder.

What he had said to her next shook her and made her blush.

"I am not as stupid as everyone thinks Hinata-chan." He started, "I notice a lot of things, the way that Sakura-chan looks at the Teme. The way that the Teme steals glances at her when she isn't looking."

He looked into her lavender eyes before saying, "I even see the way that you look at me. And the way that you are always so very nervous around me, the way that you sometimes watch me train when you think that I don't notice you. I see a lot."

Her eyes widened before she looked down, fear coursing through her veins. But, that did not stop Naruto.

"You came out to see me right? Because you were not here today when everyone else said goodbye at the party?" Naruto gently looked down to her lowered face and tried to look into her eyes.

Reluctantly she nodded her head to him. He smiled, before saying, "You care a lot about me, right? More than a friend?"

Hinata looked him in the eyes, looking down at their joined hands.

"I-I am sc-scared." She whispered.

Naruto's brow furrowed, "Why?"

She looked him in the eyes, "You w-wont acc-accept-t my f-f-feelin-gs."

She felt the tears rise to her eyes and before she could stop them they fell and she turned her face away from his.

But, she felt the soft skin of Naruto's hand on her face and his thumbs wiping at her falling tears.

"I would accept them, whatever they would be you know.," he whispered, looked at her face for any tears.

"So, do you like me?" he asked again. This time he held her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

She saw so much emotion in his eyes, kindness, warmth, happiness, and acceptance. She felt so much joy, so much that she could not stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

"Yes, I do."

Naruto who did not seem to surprise, just smiled and scooted closer to her. Still holding her face in his hands he pulled her blushing face closer to his and he gently kissed her forehead.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Sitting on top of the mountain with an arm around Hinata's shoulders Naruto felt very peaceful. In his arms was a girl that liked him and was scared of him.

A girl that he cared a lot about as well.

"One day, my face with up here with all of the other Hokage's." He said to her.

Hinata who was still wearing his jacket looked up at him and smiled. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto seemed not to expect that. Sure he knew that she believed in him, but those four words had so much meaning to them. He smiled and leaned his head down on the top of hers.

"You will promise not to get hurt while I am gone?" his whisper to her made her look him in the eyes, she smiled and doing the most boldest thing ever…

She kissed him on the lips.

He did not say anything after that, in that one kiss she gave him all of the answers that he needed.

After an hour, Hinata was asleep on his arm, he did not feel uncomfortable, and actually, it was nice to have her close to him.

Picking her up he gently ran to the Hyuuga compound.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

When Hinata woke the next day, she was surprised to be in her room.

But what surprised her most that she was still wearing Naruto's jacket. She held the material close to her person, letting the unique scent of sweat ramen and something else fill her nostrils. It was a somewhat pleasant smell, his scent.

She felt something in his pocket; she pulled it out and found a small piece of paper, on it read:

_Hina-chan, _

_Sorry I couldn't give you a proper goodbye. But I had to hurry; I hope that you slept well. I will miss you, thank you for telling me that you believed in me. That will help me. See you soon I hope_

_Your next Hokage,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. I want you to keep my jacket, you look cute in it ; P_

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

OMG! That took me sooo long! But I am so happy that I was able to finish it! Just a reminder, this is right before Naruto leaves for his training with Jiraiya. Well, I hope that you all liked it!

Please review and flames are welcomed!


End file.
